Summer Vacation
by no dang name is available
Summary: Having a long distance relationship is difficult. But the times that they were able to meet was like heaven. But, the Seirin members seemed to have noticed something fishy about Kuroko's behavior. What happens when they decide to pry and accidentally find out that their phantom player had a secret with Rakuzan's current captain? AkaKuro. RATING CHANGED TO M for reasons. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I'm on vacation guys but I'm still thinking of AkaKuro. Hahah. I hope you enjoy this one :D Setting is in (as canon as it can be) High School before Interhigh(so before Seirin met Murasakibara and Akashi). Secret AkaKuro relationship.

* * *

Kuroko smiled faintly at the short and curt message on his phone's screen.

**From: **Akashi Seijuuro  
**Subject: **Summer Vacation

_Come to my house this summer for a weekend.  
__My father will not be home.  
__I expect you to be there._

He quickly responded, despite it being class time. Discreetly, he hid his presence so that his phone won't get confiscated—not that he really needed to, his presence was, by default, undetectable—as a precaution. His phone was the only thing that connected the two of them. He protected it with his life.

**From: **Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Subject: **Re:Summer Vacation

_Yes. Of course. I'll be there the next upcoming weekend  
__Luckily we have no practice on Saturdays and Sundays._

_Come to think of it,_ Kuroko mused, _We have no practice on Friday either. Maybe I should stay over for three days? _His smile broadened slightly at the brilliant stroke of luck. _Three days alone with Akashi-kun_.

His phone lit up, _Ah, that was fast._

**From: **Akashi Seijuuro  
**Subject: **Re:Re:Summer Vacation

_Great. But Tetsuya, even though it's the last day  
__before summer vacation, I expect you to stay focused.  
Pay attention in class._

Kuroko sweatdropped. It was just like Akashi to say something like that. _But isn't he in class right now too? _Kuroko tried not to laugh at the mental image of Akashi texting in class. _Well, if it was him, he'd probably still look as intimidating and regal as ever. _

_Ah... I want to see him soon._

* * *

In Rakuzan High, Akashi had to force down a smile from his lips when he saw Kuroko's reply. His advanced calculus teacher had been going on about something he couldn't care any less about, not to mention he'd already taught himself the topic, so he allowed himself to get away with a little distraction.

**From: **Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Subject: **Re:Re:Re:Summer Vacation

_Akashi-kun as well. Shouldn't you be paying  
__attention in class too?  
__Hypocrite._

Akashi knew that Kuroko was joking. Even though there were no emojis—not that it was in _both _of their personalities to use cutesy little faces (that was more of a Kise trait)—or any real emotion coming from the text, he knew Kuroko well enough to know when the teen was serious or when he wasn't even with just written words.

**From: **Akashi Seijuuro  
**Subject: **Re:Re:Re:Re:Summer Vacation

_Hypocrite? When have I ever done something  
__hypocritical? I am different from you Tetsuya  
__I do not need to pay attention in class. You,  
__on the other hand, could use a little time  
spent studying and focusing in school._

Akashi pressed send and waited for the reply, all the while pretending to be thoroughly engrossed with his textbook and the principles of anti-derivatives of trigonometric functions

**From: **Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Subject: **Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Summer Vacation

_Ah, Akashi-kun sent a longer text message.  
__Is Akashi-kun being defensive? And yes,__  
perhaps I could use a bit of help with my  
studies. Maybe Akashi-kun would like  
to offer his assistance?  
_

Akashi could no longer contain the smile that he had been forcing down. His lips spread into a small but sincere grin as he typed out his response.

**From: **Akashi Seijuuro  
**Subject: **Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Summer Vacation

_I am not being defensive, as you so call it,  
__I am merely stating facts. And I would be  
__more than happy to oblige. However, if we  
__end up doing something other than homework  
__on the desk, do not blame me. Teacher-student  
__play is rather... interesting._

* * *

Kuroko's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as he tried to keep himself from laughing out loud. He also tried to fight the blush threatening to invade his cheeks as he hurriedly texted back.

**From: **Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Subject: **Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Summer Vacation

_How bold of Akashi-kun to suggest. But  
__I must admit, you are quite right, as  
__always. Should I bring my school uniform  
__to match the atmosphere?_

Kagami turned around and gave Kuroko, who had been quivering with silent laughter, a weird stare and raised a confused brow.

"You okay back there?"

Kuroko quickly hid his phone under his palm and nodded. Kagami, obviously not convinced, turned back around to face the board. He didn't want to pry if Kuroko didn't want to share.

* * *

Akashi smirked wickedly at his own ingenious plan.

**From: **Akashi Seijuuro  
**Subject: **Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Summer Vacation

_No need. I will provide the necessary materials.  
Just bring yourself and your books. Fair warning,  
be prepared to wear a skirt._

The unfortunate person who had the worst luck to be seated next to the fearsome captain of Rakuzan's basketball team cowered in his seat because of the near-sinister aura seeping from the devil's spawn.

* * *

Kuroko blushed a deep shade of red at the thought of lewd activities with Akashi, on a desk, while he wore a skirt, _Maybe I should ask him to wear glasses... _He shook his head to rid himself of the fantasy before it got too... descriptive. Then he shuddered slightly, _Maybe I shouldn't have asked him to tutor me, I might not get much sleep in that whole three days... Which reminds me,_

**From: **Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Subject: **I might be able to come earlier

_Seirin won't have practice on Friday next week.  
__Would it be alright for me to come on Friday and  
spend three days there?_

* * *

Akashi considered it, _Ah, Rakuzan has practice that Friday. I can't cancel... Perhaps Tetsuya can come and watch?_

**From: **Akashi Seijuuro  
**Subject: **Re:I might be able to come earlier

_Rakuzan has practice that day. But you  
__are welcome to come and watch. It would  
only be noon practice. After that I'm all yours._

He set his phone down on his desk and glanced at his wrist watch. _Only a few more minutes left._

**From: **Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Subject: **Re:Re:I might be able to come earlier

_Yes. Definitely. I will go there right after I  
get off from the station._

Akashi frowned at the implication that Kuroko would be walking alone from the station to his school. Although it was relatively safe to do so, especially in their area of Kyoto, Akashi did not like the thought of having his Kuroko walking that far by himself.

**From: **Akashi Seijuuro  
**Subject: **Re:Re:Re:I might be able to come earlier

_No. I am picking you up. What time do you intend  
__to leave Tokyo?_

The response came very quickly.

**From: **Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Subject: **Re:Re:Re:Re:I might be able to come earlier

_Akashi-kun doesn't need to trouble himself. I can walk._

Akashi's eyes narrowed.

**From: **Akashi Seijuuro  
**Subject: **Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:I might be able to come earlier

_I will pick you up. You will tell me what time you will  
__arrive at the station and I will be there._

* * *

Kuroko winced at the sternness that he could practically hear through the words. He sighed and responded, knowing that there was no arguing with Akashi.

**From: **Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Subject: **Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:I might be able to come earlier

_Ah. Of course. I'm leaving on the 8:00 AM train to Kyoto.  
I will probably get there at around 10:30 AM or 11:00 AM._

* * *

**From: **Akashi Seijuuro  
**Subject: **Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:I might be able to come earlier

_Good boy. I will see you then_

_P.S. I miss you, Tetsuya._

The bell rang and most of his classmates zoomed out the door. Akashi stayed behind and stared longingly out the window. _Just a few more days and I get to see him again._

His phone lit up once more.

**From: **Kuroko Tetsuya  
**Subject:** Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:Re:I might be able to come earlier

_I miss you too, Akashi-kun._

* * *

When Akashi arrived at their usual school day afternoon practice with a hint of a smile of his face, the rest of his team didn't know whether to be afraid or to be relieved. But knowing their captain, even if he had been in a good mood, it didn't mean light training.

"S-Sei-chan," Mibuchi, the bravest of the bunch, spoke out first, "Is something wrong? You seem particularly... cheerful. It's rather scary."

Akashi faced him with his smile ever in place, but his eyes glinted with malice.

"Scary?" He repeated.

"I meant odd—er, different. It's quite troubling."

"Nothing is wrong," Akashi shook his head.

"A-are you sure?"

"Quite. In fact, things can never be more right."

Mibuchi involuntarily shuddered at what Akashi said next, "Let's triple our menu for today."

* * *

Kuroko came to practice humming a familiar tune quietly to himself. His face was devoid of any emotion, as usual, but his eyes were bright and gleaming. Kagami, who had been walking with him to the locker rooms, found it unnerving. The phantom player was happy. And though he was glad that the usually emotionless teen was feeling _something, _the fact that a Kuroko showing any kind of emotion, happy or sad, was disturbing.

Kagami vaguely wondered what had gotten his shadow _that _happy in the first place. He was sure it had something to do with the light blue cellphone he absolutely refused to let go of. But Kagami decided not to ask when Kuroko practically beamed at everyone in the locker rooms, wishing them a good afternoon.

Koganei whispered to Izuki, "I understand that he's happy it's finally summer vacation, I mean, I am too, but did he really hate school that much?"

"Who knows?" Izuki shrugged, pretending not to be affected but even the hairs at the back of his neck stood at their ends.

* * *

They were playing better than usual, Mibuchi noted. Even though Akashi was quite distracted by a certain someone, he poured out his excitement on the court. Akashi was faster than usual, quick and light on his feet, as if he was so giddy that he couldn't keep himself still even if he wanted to.

Kuroko on the other hand had a harder time with his misdirection. The technique required absolute focus. Distractions, and specifically _feelings_, got in the way of perfect misdirection. Rather, like Akashi, Kuroko was much faster and much more energetic than usual. His stamina lasted longer and his playing time almost doubled. Though Riko would have liked it if his stamina _and _his misdirection could be used simultaneously, she decided to just accept the fact that she couldn't really ask for any more from Kuroko. He already gave his all into every practice they had, she had to cut him some sort of slack.

Because both Rakuzan and Seirin noticed something different from the two ex-Miracles, they were incredibly curious as to why that was. Unfortunately for Rakuzan, they had no way of asking Akashi himself what was wrong, because he would surely cut their heads off for prying. And they couldn't ask anyone else because most of the ex-Generation of Miracles were in, or close to, Tokyo.

For Seirin, even though if they asked Kuroko directly he might possibly tell them the truth, they couldn't get over the fact that Kuroko was happy and they didn't want to ruin it by being nosy. So after practice, they decided to meet at Maji Burger, without Kuroko, to talk to the four most reliable sources they had when it came to things about their phantom player.

Almost the whole Seirin team was at Maji Burger, waiting for four colorful teens to arrive, all the while sporting laughable disguises complete with fake mustaches, sunglasses, hats and all.

Midorima was the first to arrive, with Takao following behind, not one to miss out on the fun. The two Shuutoku members sweatdropped at the pitiful attempt to be discreet.

"What are you all doing?" Midorima fought to urge to facepalm. Takao burst out laughing.

"We didn't want to attract attention," Riko answered for her team.

"I think you're doing a _pretty _good job doing just the opposite," Takao noted.

Sighing, she took off her disguise and the rest followed suit. "Let's wait for the others before we start talking."

When the other three arrived together, the misplaced group of teens noticed that there was an extra person. Kasamatsu was tailing the blonde model, irked that he had the gall to leave practice early to eat at a _fastfood _restaurant, of all places. But he too was taken aback when he saw the huge crowd.

"What is Seirin doing here?" he asked his underclassman.

"What are _you _doing here?" Kagami countered.

A vein popped on Kasamatsu's forehead, "Brat, learn to speak to your superiors properly."

"Maa, maa, Kasamatsu-sempai followed me here—"

"Oi, don't make it sound like I'm stalking you. I just wanted to yell at you for leaving practice so early."

"Ehehe, anyway, Seirin asked us to come here to talk. I'm assuming it's about Kurokocchi."

"Which leads us to the topic, what happened? Is something wrong with Tetsu-kun?" Momoi entered the conversation.

"Why don't we all take a seat first?" Hyuuga motioned toward the chairs. Once everyone had been properly seated, he took a deep breath and began, "Do any of you know if Kuroko has some sort of girlfriend or something?"

"K-Kurokocchi?" Kise sounded mortified.

Aomine, who had been in the middle of drinking a chocolate milkshake, choked on its contents and Kagami had to pat the back of Touou's ace to keep him from suffocating on frozen dairy.

"Girlfriend?" Momoi all but shrieked, "Impossible, Tetsu-kun is mine!"

"I'm assuming you don't know then, what now?" Kagami sighed and looked at his fellow teammates.

"What made you think he had a girlfriend in the first place?" Aomine, who finally swallowed the liquid that threatened to go down his wind pipe, raised a brow.

"He was texting someone during class and he looked really happy. He was also very _very _cheerful during practice."

"So much that it was scary," Koganei added.

"That doesn't mean anything," Momoi frowned, "That's not enough information."

"We're aware that it's a rather bold conclusion, but we had no other ideas. Not that we don't like him being happy but at this rate, if he can't focus on misdirection, it would be bad for our play style."

"Then why don't you adopt a new one?" Aomine was half-serious half-mocking, "After, all, it is a _borrowed _playing style."

Kagami narrowed his eyes, "Don't start, asshole. We're genuinely worried. Not to mention curious."

"Tetsu-kun doesn't have a girlfriend. And if he did, it would be me."

"Please, Satsuki, get over the guy," Aomine rolled his eyes.

"Maa, Maa, Momoicchi, we can't say for sure that he does have a girlfriend, but we can't rule the possibility out either."

"So you all really don't know?" Riko asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"... Shin-chan, you're being really quiet," Takao nudged the taller one's side.

"This is a waste of time. I knew I shouldn't have come," Midorima stood up from the table, "I'm leaving. Kuroko doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Ah, wait!" Takao called out, then he sighed when Midorima walked out of the restaurant. "He's being a tsundere again... But even if he pretends he's not interested, he truly is. I, on the other hand, am not going to pretend that I'm not curious myself. I'm in on this, whatever you're planning to do next."

"There's no need to do anything, Tetsu-kun doesn't have a girlfriend," Momoi pouted.

"Satsuki, you're just too scared to find out the answer," Aomine rolled his eyes.

"That's not true!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"I know when you're lying you know, I'm not your childhood friend for nothing," Aomine teased.

"Uggh. I hate you Dai-chan. Fine! I have a suggestion," Momoi caved.

"Let's hear it," said Kagami.

"Tetsu-kun is the type that would never miss practice, even for a girl. So if he did have a girlfriend, which I'm sure he doesn't, he'd probably go out with her on a day when Seirin has no scheduled practices. So on the first day that Seirin has no practice, I suggest we go to his house early in the morning and see if he goes anywhere. And if he does, we follow him. Simple as that."

"... That's borderline stalking," Riko commented.

"I call it gathering information from the bushes."

"Works for me, I'm in," Takao grinned.

"... Is everyone in agreement?" Riko asked the table. Everyone nodded their heads. She sighed, "I really don't want to be invading his privacy like that but okay. The first day Seirin doesn't have practice is Friday next week."

"Ah.. Kaijou has practice that day," Kasamatsu muttered.

"Cancel it please, sempai!" Kise pleaded. Kasamatsu hit their ace upside his head.

"Idiot. I can't cancel practice for something stupid like this. It's not even our business."

"But I know you're curious too," Kise pouted.

"No."

"Please?" And cue the puppy dog eyes. Kasamatsu growled and rolled his eyes at the younger one's antics.

"Alright, fine. No practice that day for Kaijou either."

"I can skip a day, I'm sure Shin-chan won't mind that much. Heck, he might even show up too," Takao chuckled.

"I don't go to practice anyway," Aomine yawned.

"... Dai-chan," Momoi sighed, "Alright. I'm letting you do this because of Tetsu-kun."

"Alright, so Friday it is. Let's meet here, seven in the morning, sharp!" Hyuuga announced.

* * *

"Akashi-captain is scary no matter what, huh?" Hayama complained as he struggled to keep himself upright for fear of passing out if he laid down on the floor, "Even when he's in a _good _mood he still triples our training."

"Ah," Mibuchi, who was _already _sprawled on the ground, could barely speak.

"But what made captain happy in the first place?" Hayama wondered.

"Who knows?"

"Uggh, I think I'm gonna die."

"Then just die already. Or just shut up. I'm tired, your voice makes my head hurt."

"Reo-neesan you're so mean."

"Hayama shut your trap," Nebuya, who was also collapsed on the floor, didn't have enough energy to _make _the boy shut up.

* * *

Friday finally came along and everyone—even Midorima showed up after all—came to Maji Burger at seven in the morning. They all planned to sneak to Kuroko's house but first they had to decide how they were going to hide without being noticed by the phantom player. But much to their surprise, they didn't have to stake out Kuroko's house after all. They managed to catch sight of Kuroko walking past the burger joint in the direction of the train station.

"Kurokocchi... Usually we wouldn't have known he was there," Kise said quietly.

"Tetsu-kun must be really emotional, otherwise his presence would be too small for us to notice," Momoi said sadly. _Maybe he's really meeting his girlfriend. _She shook her head. _No, I have to stay positive._

"Well what are we all waiting for? Follow him!" Riko ordered and they all scrambled to follow behind the shadow without being noticed.

Once they all managed to get through the gates of the station however (each of them had to swipe their passes one by one), Kuroko was nowhere to be found. Riko, panting, went to the counter and asked if any trains had just left.

"W-well, there were two trains that just left. One to Kyoto and another one to Akita."

"Did both trains leave at the same time?" She heaved.

"U-uh, no, the one to Kyoto left after the one to Aomori. I'm sorry, but were you all supposed to be on that train to Kyoto?" the poor confused lady asked upon spotting the crowd of panting teens.

"N-no—"

"Yes," Hyuuga cut in for her, "Yes and we just missed it. Is it possible to get tickets to the next train to Kyoto?"

"O-oi," Riko mumbled.

"Y-yes," the lady behind the counter began typing on her computer to print out tickets, "For all of you?"

"Yes. Please."

"Oi, I said," Riko elbowed the taller teen, "Who's going to pay for all of our tickets?"

"Ah." Hyuuga's face deadpanned.

"Ugh. Think before you speak sometimes! We don't even know if Kuroko got on that train!"

"A-ano, your tickets?" the lady behind the counter sweatdropped.

"Ah, s-sorry, give us a moment," Riko slung her arm over Hyuuga's neck and pulled him down to her level. "I can't pay for all of us. And these people won't pay for themselves either. We both know they're broke. You have to pay for some of them too."

"But..."

"This is your fault anyway! Fix it."

"Ugh. Alright. I'm paying for most of it. Oi, Teppei, can you lend me some money?" Hyuuga turned to his best friend. Riko hit him upside the head.

"Idiot, when you say you pay for it, you don't use other people's money!"

"Maa, maa, Riko, I can contribute a little bit, this is both mine and Hyuuga's team after all. As for the miracles, well, can I ask you to cover their expenses?" Kiyoshi gave her his trademark grin and she had no choice but to comply.

"... Fine."

* * *

Kuroko sat by the window and watched the trees pass by from his seat. He could not contain his joy. In a few hours he'd be able to see that face he so dearly missed. And hear that voice he dreamed about every night.

_Soon, Akashi-kun, we'll finally meet again._

* * *

Akashi woke up bright and early. It was his custom to wake up early and go for a light jog to get his blood flowing, but there seemed to be no need for that today. It wasn't even six o'clock yet, but he was already wide awake. Instead, he went to the kitchen and thought about what to make Kuroko for brunch before they both went to practice. He had already told the servants before hand that for the next three days, he wouldn't have any need for their services. He told them all to take a three day weekend off.

And though Akashi wasn't the man of the house yet, their servants were just as afraid to disobey their young master as they were afraid of his father. The only difference was, Akashi's father wasn't home, and Akashi was. So, submitting to their young master's orders, they all left. Even the garden maintainers and the guards. The large manor was _truly _empty except for one Akashi Seijuuro and, soon to be, Kuroko Tetsuya.

When it had been time to fetch Kuroko from the station, Akashi finished preparing an elegant traditional Japanese breakfast, complete with miso soup, natto, a portion of rolled omelette for each of them, rice, and pan-fried fish. He wiped the sweat off of his brow and smiled at his own job well done before going back to his room and changing into cleaner clothes.

Once he was ready, he left the huge Japanese style home, careful to lock the gate behind him, and walked toward the station.

He waited at the station for only a few minutes before he spotted the tuft of cotton candy blue hair in the crowd. His face broke into a modest smile as he waited for the shorter teen to spot him. When Kuroko caught sight of the blazing red hair and the teen's usual imposing posture—the picture of perfection—the usually stoic young man gave a small smile and a wave before making his way toward him, duffel bag in one hand, and his light blue cellphone in the other.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said breathlessly.

"Tetsuya," Akashi greeted and stretched out his arms. Kuroko dropped the bag beside him on the ground and crashed into the other's chest, arms wrapping around the redhead's torso.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. Come, let's go back to my house. I prepared us breakfast."

"Ah, but—"

"Don't you dare say you're not hungry, Tetsuya. I made breakfast for us."

Kuroko laughed a little, "Hai, I'm sure it's delicious, I can't wait to eat."

When they left, the next train from Tokyo came in just a few minutes after.

* * *

The entire gang got off the train and frantically searched for any sign of light blue hair. But they couldn't spot anyone. Little did they know that they had just missed Kuroko by a few moments.

"He's not here?" Riko said dejectedly.

"No, I'm sure he's here somewhere."

"We can't search all of Kyoto. That would be impossible."

"Well, we'll narrow it down to places he'd likely go to," Takao suggested.

"But does Kuroko even know anyone living in Kyoto?" Kagami asked.

"... There's only one," Aomine spoke up.

"Ah, there _is _only one person, maybe we can start there," Kise suddenly felt a cold shiver down his spine._  
_

"Ah, but I kinda don't want to," Aomine also felt oddly uncomfortable.

"Mm, me neither. Besides, Tetsu-kun wouldn't have a reason to go to _him. _Not unless _he _asked him to be there," Momoi nodded in agreement with Kaijou's and Touou's respective aces.

"Well, Tetsu and that guy had always been kind of... odd," Aomine added.

"Guys, who are we talking about here? We're kind of left out of the Generation of Miracles loop," Riko butt into the conversation.

"They're talking about the ex-captain of Teikou's basketball team, Akashi Seijuuro," Midorima informed them, "And, yes, it is highly likely that Kuroko would be here to visit him."

"Akashi... Seijuuro?" Riko repeated, "You mean to say that Kuroko is close friends with the captain of the Generation of Miracles? That same guy who's now the captain of Rakuzan?"

"Well, close friends is kind of..." Midorima trailed off, "Nevermind. I guess you'll all find out. Honestly, it bothers me that even the Generation of Miracles doesn't know," he muttered the last part to himself.

"Know what, Shin-chan?" Takao, who was the only one who had heard it, asked.

"You'll see Takao."

"How do we get to his house?" Kagami asked. Everyone looked at the miracles.

"Don't ask me, I'm not all buddy buddy with the guy," Aomine shook his head.

"Ah, I was going to ask Akashicchi for his address, but he blocked my mail address so I haven't been able to contact him at all," Kise laughed.

"You're so useless," Kasamatsu kicked Kise's shin lightly.

"Itte! Sempai, that hurt!

"Don't whine."

"Momoi-san?" Riko ignored the two idiots, "Do you know?"

"Well, I have his address on file, but I don't really know how to get there."

"What about you Midorima?"

"I don't know. But I know someone that might," Midorima pulled out his green cellphone, "Let's hope he's already awake."

He searched through his contacts and pressed call, then he waited for the purple haired giant to pick up.

_"Moshi moshi?"_ came a groggy voice.

"Ah, Murasakibara? This is Midorima."

_"Mido-chin? This is rare. What's up?"_

"You've been to Akashi's house in Kyoto before, right? Do you remember how to get there?"

_"Hmm... Aka-chin's place huh? I don't really remember how to get there. I always just followed him when he picks me up at the station and I've only been there three times. Let's see..." _There was a few moments of silence on the other side, but Midorima could hear faint voices, the only thing he caught was Murasakibara saying _"Ne, Muro-chin..."_

_"Mmm, ah, thanks Muro-chin, you're the best. So Muro-chin remembered and from the station you go left, then..." _Murasakibara carefully repeated the instructions to Midorima who nodded and memorized the directions.

"Thanks, Murasakibara."

_"Un. No problem. But can I ask why you want to know?"_

"These idiots are following Kuroko."

_"These idiots?" _Murasakibara echoed before understanding, _"Ah, you mean Mine-chin, Ki-chin, and Momo-chin?"_

"Yeah, plus the loudmouthed captain of Kaijou(a shout from said captain), Takao, and all of Seirin."

_"Hmm... They'll be in for a surprise ne? Hehe. Just be careful not to get Aka-chin too angry, the last time me and Muro-chin went we accidentally came in when he was with Kuro-chin. I don't want to even talk about what happened to us."_

"Noted. Thanks again." Midorima hung up the phone before a thought occurred to him, _How come Murasakibara and this 'Muro-chin' visited Akashi and none of the rest of us did? And Akita is so much farther from Kyoto than Tokyo or Kanagawa is. _He shook his head and decided not to even ask.

"So? Do you know where to go now?" Kagami asked.

"Ah. Follow me."

"As expected of Shin-chan. So reliable," Takao laughed. Midorima rolled his eyes.

* * *

Kuroko's eyes widened at the beautifully prepared meal in front of him.

"Akashi-kun made this just now? You must've woken up early," Kuroko felt bad that he had troubled his boyfriend.

"I make a habit of waking up early anyway. It's no trouble. Eat. We won't leave until you finish more than half of it," Akashi knew that Kuroko's appetite was that of an anorexic model (not that Kuroko was anorexic). Sometimes he worried if, when he was away from him, his boyfriend ate properly. One couldn't possibly gain nutrition from vanilla milkshakes alone.

"Hai," Kuroko sighed. It was always that way whenever Akashi cooked for him. He loved his boyfriend's cooking, really, he did, but he just wasn't built for eating a lot.

Akashi watched as Kuroko ate the meal slowly while taking calculated bites of food for himself. Unknown to the redhead, Kuroko had also been watching the Rakuzan captain eat as well, admiring his maturing facial features and the way that he chewed so gracefully and calmly. Kuroko could hardly believe that he was there. After many months of not seeing each other in person, he was _finally_ with him again. Every moment spent away from the other felt like an eternity to both of them. This magical frame of time that they were together, however minute, was a treasure that both of them cherished and wanted to prolong for as long as they could.

"We'll leave when you're done," Akashi stood up, empty rice bowl and empty plates in hand, and walked over to the sink. Kuroko blinked at how fast Akashi ate. _He's finished already_?

"I will change into basketball shorts. When I come back, you had better be done already," it was an empty threat, Kuroko knew as much. And for as much as Akashi wanted his boyfriend to eat food properly, he wasn't cruel enough to force feed his boyfriend when he was already full. At least, most of the time he wasn't. Kuroko watched the straight-postured back retreat from the kitchen and disappear into the large manor.

Kuroko looked around at the gorgeously furnished kitchen and noted how quiet it was. As if they were the only two souls within a mile radius. And, knowing how big the estate was, they probably were. Kuroko blushed at the implication. He pushed away the half eaten bowl of rice and gathered the remaining side dishes together. Then he stood up and rummaged through several drawers until he found the plastic wrap. After covering his unfinished meal, he stood up and walked toward the refrigerator, storing it inside for future consumption.

When Akashi came back, he caught the teen 'in the act.' He shook his head in a mock-reprimanding way before wrapping his arms around the shorter one's waist from behind.

"What are you doing?" Akashi whispered into his ear, making him yelp and shiver slightly.

"A-Akashi-kun!" Kuroko was shocked by the sudden intimacy.

"Did you not like it? I'm rather hurt, Tetsuya," Akashi feigned disappointment.

"Mou," Kuroko sighed and turned around in the other's arms to face him, "You know it's not like that. I'm saving it for later because I'm full right now," he placed his palm against the redhead's cheek, "I'll eat it later, I promise."

"Hm," Akashi pretended to ponder Kuroko's suggestion, "Alright," he said before placing a chaste kiss on his lips and pulled away. _I miss this so much_. They both thought.

"Let's go. We can organize your things in my room later, for now just leave them in the kitchen. I can't have myself be late, it would set a bad example for the team."

Kuroko, still a bit dazed from the feel of Akashi's lips against his, inwardly smiled at the typical captain-like behavior, "Un."

* * *

Rakuzan's practice courts were as huge and as packed as Teikou's courts were. The atmosphere was almost the same. Heavy, intense, almost deadly. Akashi was already leading his team in their workout for the day, and Kuroko sat on the bench next to Akashi's clipboard. Periwinkle orbs followed fiery red hair as it dashed from base line to base line. _Suicides_. Kuroko thought with a wince. How he hated suicides.

No one paid particularly close attention to Kuroko. Maybe perhaps most of them couldn't sense his presence so they probably didn't know he was there. But he could feel a few pairs of eyes watching him closely. Suspicious of him. Those people didn't bother to ask though. Perhaps they were too afraid of what their captain would say.

After a few more reps up and down the court, Akashi came back to where Kuroko was and picked up his towel and his clipboard.

"Good job," Kuroko greeted and handed him a water bottle.

"Ah," Akashi accepted the bottle and wiped the sweat from his forehead then ran a hand through his damp hair, "Thanks."

Kuroko stared at the stray droplet of sweat that Akashi's towel failed to absorb and watched its path down the captain's neck before disappearing under his black cotton shirt. Kuroko swallowed. Akashi checked something off on his clipboard before setting it back down on the bench.

"Like what you see?" he teased. Kuroko's cheeks reddened.

"Just go back to training already."

"Hai, hai. We'll save that for later," Akashi winked and ruffled the shorter one's hair before running back to the court and gathering his team together for the next workout.

* * *

"Oi, are you sure we're going the right way?" Aomine was the first one to complain. It felt like they'd been walking for hours.

"Positive. Murasakibara specifically said to go this way," Midorima confirmed.

"Ah, but you know Mukkun can sometimes get things wrong," Momoi wiped sweat from her brow.

"But he was so certain. Plus someone he called 'Muro-chin' confirmed it too."

"Muro-chin?" Kise repeated, "Who's that?"

"I have no idea. It doesn't matter anyway, we're going the right way," Midorima was about to get angry.

"Maa, maa, calm down, Shin-chan, there's no use getting angry," Takao attempted to calm down Shuutoku's ace, the other one graced him with one of his harshest glares. Takao backed off.

"I'm sure we won't miss it, from what I gather, Akashi-kun's house is pretty large," Momoi stuck to the positive side.

"How long are we going to walk?" Koganei and some of the first years were beginning to feel antsy.

"We're almost there," Midorima said, "I think."

"Midorimacchi~!" Kise complained, "Maybe we're going the wrong way!"

"We're going the right way, damn it, Kise!" Midorima shouted.

"Oi, I'm the only one allowed to shout at Kise like that," Kasamatsu defended their own ace.

"Let's all calm down, people," Kiyoshi tried to lighten up the mood. Everyone just glared at the happy-go-lucky big-man of Seirin.

"You're not helping," Hyuuga sighed. Izuki was about to make a pun but before he could even open his mouth, Hyuuga turned and glared at the shorter male, "Don't even dare. Not right now. You might just get killed."

He clamped his mouth shut and opted to stay quiet knowing that Hyuuga wasn't lying. Finally, they chanced upon one of the largest Japanese style estate they've seen in person.

"I think this is it," Riko said, breathless not just from the walking but also because of the beautiful landscape.

Momoi read the name plate by the front gate. It was large, bold, and written in well-practiced calligraphy. 'Akashi' it read.

"It's more stunning than I imagined," Momoi said to herself.

"It's so huge!" Kagami exclaimed.

"But it looks so empty," Izuki noticed the lack of movement from within.

"It seems like no one's home," Takao also saw the absence of moving life.

"What now?" Kise asked.

"We wait," said Hyuuga.

"But are we even sure that they're here? What if Kuroko went to someone else's house. A person that _he _knows but _we _don't know that he knows them," Koganei played the devil's advocate.

"We won't know for sure, but I have a feeling that Kuroko's here," Hyuuga was firm in his belief.

"If you say so."

Midorima sighed, "This is so pointless. I don't want to explain anything to these guys, it would be best if it came straight from the horse's mouth, so to speak."

"What are you talking about Shin-chan?"

"Nothing, you'll see soon enough, Takao."

"So you're sure that Kuroko really is here, then?"

"That's a given. There's no one else."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Like I said, you'll see."

* * *

When practice was over, Kuroko felt sympathy for the tired and worn out members of the Rakuzan basketball team. Akashi knew how to push his players to their limits to improve them, it was just bad for the rest of his team that he also _enjoyed _making suffer. They could barely move as each of them exited the courts to go back to the locker rooms and change.

"Good work, Akashi-kun," Kuroko stood up to let his boyfriend sit down and rest.

"Thanks. Were you bored?" Akashi began wiping his hair dry with his towel.

"No, it was rather interesting watching you bully them," Kuroko gently took the towel from the other's hands and wiped his hair for him.

"Bully? I was training them," Akashi smirked and closed his eyes, relishing the feel of Kuroko's fingers massaging his scalp.

"If that's what you want to call it," Kuroko laughed, "I wonder if, when people used to watch Teikou's training, they felt the same way as I did when I watched all of you."

"Oh? And that feeling is?"

"Awe. I'm amazed that this group of vastly different boys managed to act as one unit, working together, sweating together... suffering together. All for the sake of glory. For the sake of winning. For the sake of basketball," Kuroko continued to dry and massage at the same time.

"You romanticize it too much. We were merely practicing."

"No. I'm being serious. Your plays are beautiful and elegant, well-practiced and well-thought out. Compared to Seirin's... we lack the discipline and the rigidity of structured plays."

"Then why didn't you come with me?" Akashi said quietly. Kuroko's hands paused, but continued again.

"Because didn't Akashi-kun tell us all to go to different schools?"

"I wouldn't have been against you coming with me though."

"That talk is in the past now."

"I'm assuming that despite all of your praise, you still disapprove of my basketball," Akashi leaned his head back against Kuroko's body.

"Hm," Kuroko hummed, "We can't always agree on things, Akashi-kun."

"I suppose. But forget this talk. We should enjoy the time we have together instead of discussing petty things," Akashi took the towel from Kuroko's hands and draped it over his neck.

"Agreed. Are you going to the locker rooms to change?" Kuroko dropped his arms to his side and took a step away from him. Akashi shook his head, stood up and began to rummage through his sports bag for an extra shirt.

"No, it's too bothersome. Besides, if I left you here alone, you'll be bombarded with questions. I'll just change here so we can leave quickly," he peeled the damp black shirt off and threw it at the bench before roughly putting on the grey cotton shirt that he brought with him. Kuroko took the shirt from the bench and neatly folded it and handed it back to Rakuzan's captain.

"Thanks. Shall we?" Akashi asked after zipping his bag shut. Kuroko nodded.

* * *

"Ne, Reo-nee, who do you think that was?" Hayama asked as he changed into a clean shirt. Mibuchi shrugged.

"Who knows? Girlfriend perhaps?" his face had a cat-like expression on it, "I didn't get to see her up close, but she looked like a cutie-pie."

"Uwaaah, Akashi-captain has a girlfriend? That's unexpected," Hayama closed his locker, "But that probably explains his good mood. Ahhhh how nice. I want a girlfriend too."

"Ah, my Sei-chan's so grown up," Mibuchi fake cried as he closed his own locker.

"Uhm, I'm not sure if I'm mistaken but I think that was a guy," Nebuya commented.

"Psh! Don't be absurd, Sei-chan wouldn't have a _boy_friend," Mibuchi laughed.

"I'm actually quite positive now that I think about it."

"Are you sure it's not the steroids messing with your brain?" Hayama joked. Nebuya punched the shorter one's back.

"Shut up. I don't take steroids you little shit."

"Ahaha. Whatever you say you big gorilla. But I swear, that couldn't have been a guy. I mean, she was absolutely adorable. Although, I wish her hair was longer."

"Hm... now that I think about it, she _was _a bit flat chested, and rather bulky for a girl. But... no, Sei-chan doesn't swing that way. I mean, I would have known if he did," Mibuchi picked up his sports bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Ah, Reo-nee would have sensed his own kind," Hayama agreed.

"Yup— wait," Mibuchi paused and hit Hayama upside the head, "Little dumbass shit, you calling me gay?"

"Well aren't you? He does call you Reo-_neesan_," Nebuya smirked.

"Fuck you."

"You mean figuratively or literally?" Hayama teased.

"Sei-chan isn't gay. And I'm not gay either!"

"Awww, it's okay Reo-nee, I mean, Nebuya and I still love you! Right Nebuya?"

"You're disgusting Hayama," Nebuya shook his head, "But seriously though. That was a dude. I swear it."

"No it wasn't. It was just a really non-curvy girl. Sei-chan is a reserved boy, he doesn't fantasize over big breasted women like you two perverts."

"In other words, gay," Hayama grinned.

"Fine, let's follow them. I'll prove to you that Sei-chan isn't gay."

"What does it matter anyway? Just because you can prove that Akashi-captain isn't gay doesn't mean that we'll stop teasing you. But, if he _does _turn out to be a homo, what does that make you, _Reo-nee_?" Nebuya also wanted to irk the feminine boy.

"Fuck you all."

* * *

"They're not coming," Kise complained, "Ugh, I'm getting sunburned."

"Stop complaining," Kasamatsu was too tired from the heat to hit the blonde.

"They should be back eventually, they're not going to stay out all day... I hope," Hyuuga said.

"What is this accomplishing again?" Kiyoshi fanned himself.

"... We have to get to the bottom of this!" Kagami answered.

"The bottom of what, exactly?" Aomine yawned.

"Kuroko's happiness!"

"Is it that _wrong _for him to be happy?" Izuki was melting as well.

"No, but we're all curious aren't we? Girlfriend or not, I'm sure we'd all like to know what makes that usually emotionless bastard so happy that he can't even focus on playing his own basketball properly."

"I'm just here to prove that Tetsu-kun doesn't have a girlfriend."

A vein popped on Midorima's forehead. "This really is pointless. Why did I let myself be dragged here anyway?"

"Come on Shin-chan, cheer up, we're having fun with everyone," Takao stayed happy and cheerful despite the heat.

"Ah, I think I see them," Koganei perked up.

"Hide!"

* * *

"What do you want to do when we get back?" Akashi asked the shorter teen, their fingers laced together.

"Hm... let's take a nap."

"A nap?"

"Akashi-kun must be tired," they stopped in front of the large wooden gate.

"How kind of you. Yes, a nap sounds lovely, let me take a shower first," Akashi fished for his keys in his pocket. When the gate opened he waited for Kuroko to step inside before going in himself and locking the wooden gate behind him. All the while their hands were connected.

"Maybe we can do something else before we actually _sleep _though," Akashi brushed his lips against the back of Kuroko's neck. The phantom player can feel his body tingle with excitement.

"Perhaps."

"Great, go ahead and set your things in my room, I'll be there in a bit," the redhead kissed Kuroko's cheek before letting their hands go and walking toward the bathroom.

* * *

"Aw, he locked it!" Koganei frowned when he tried to push the gate open.

"Was it just me or were those two walking really close together?" Aomine commented.

Midorima decided to stay quiet. Perhaps he shouldn't have led them here. Murasakibara's words echoed in his head. He just hoped that Akashi would spare them all.

"Do we break in and enter?" Kagami asked.

"Oh, I know how to pick locks!" Takao offered.

"How," Midorima didn't even want to know _how_, "Why in the world would you need to know how to pick locks anyway?" He thought about it, and he realized that he probably didn't want to know _why _either.

"Just in case, you never know when the skill will come in handy."

"How convenient," Midorima was sarcastic.

* * *

Nebuya, Hayama and Mibuchi followed the pathway that led to their captain's house.

"Hey, now that I think about it, this is like the first time we went to Akashi-captain's house for matters other than basketball," Hayama noted.

"We have no other things to talk about except basketball, idiot," Nebuya sighed.

"Well, I get his point, I mean, we're not really close enough with Sei-chan to go to his house just to hang out," Reo admitted.

"I don't think he's _that _close with anyone. I mean, his personality screams 'loner'," Hayama joked.

"Well, we're gonna find out if there _is _a certain someone that's special enough to hangout with Sei-chan."

"I guess."

"But if Akashi turns out to be gay, that automatically means you are too," Nebuya grinned.

"What has _that _got to do with me being gay?"

"Everything, Reo-nee, _everything_," Hayama nodded thoughtfully. Mibuchi rolled his eyes.

"I don't understand you people."

When they got close enough to the manor, they spotted a crowd of people in front of the gate. They raised their eyebrows and looked at each other with confused shrugs.

"Ehem," Mibuchi cleared his throat and the crowd of people, _teens_ as the three boys saw, looked at him and gasped.

"This isn't what it looks like," Takao raised his hands in the air as if he were a criminal caught in the act.

"Mind explaining to us what you're doing sneaking around in front of our captain's house?" Nebuya crossed his arms.

"Akashi-captain may not be our close friend but if you're here to cause him harm there will be hell to pay. Especially from this guy," Hayama pointed at Mibuchi, "He's particularly protective of him."

"Sei-chan is our kawaii-chibi-prodigy-captain, I would not stand for anyone attempting to hurt him."

"Oi! Calm down, we're not here to hurt anyone," Kagami stepped up.

"In case you don't know, we're from Seirin and one of our friends is in there and we just wanted to make sure that he was alright," Riko explained.

"Pfft, did this guy really just call Akashi a kawaii-chibi?" Aomine laughed.

"He's the devil in disguise as a cute highschooler, I suggest you refrain from laughing," Mibuchi said with conviction.

"Uwaah, Akashicchi's got them all wrapped around his finger. No wonder they let him be captain even though he's a first year," Kise smiled, "Well, I guess we in Teikou back then were no different."

"Teikou?" Mibuchi repeated, recognizing the name.

"Ah, Akashi-captain's middle school!" Hayama pointed out.

"Eh? So these colorful runts were the Generation of Miracles?" Nebuya leered at them. "They look like such weaklings to me."

"Care to repeat that?" Aomine frowned. Momoi grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. "Dai-chan, they're just provoking you. If you get into a fight and coach finds out, even if you're Touou's ace he'd suspend you for sure."

"Maa, maa, we're not here to pick a fight, we're just genuinely worried about our friend in there," Kiyoshi stepped in, all smiles.

"Tch," Nebuya backed off.

"Well, now that you mention it, we're kinda here for the same thing. We're curious who this friend of yours is and what she is to Akashi-captain," Hayama said.

"She?" the whole group repeated.

"Yeah, the blue-haired little cutie Sei-chan was walking with. If you'd been here the whole time you should have seen her."

"... I think they're talking about Kuroko," Riko said in slow realization.

"What? Tetsu-kun's not a _girl_," Momoi looked disgusted.

"Hah, I told you," Nebuya laughed.

"Ah, so that means Akashi-captain really _is _gay," Hayama laughed as well.

"W-wait, so that cutie wasn't a girl?" Mibuchi's face faulted.

"No! That was Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth player of the Generation of Miracles," Momoi yelled.

"Ahahaha, Reo-nee, what we said before stands. This confirms it," Hayama patted the raven haired boy's back.

"Shut up Kotarou."

"Ah, well, that was really all we wanted to know. We're leaving now," Hayama waved at them and pushed both Nebuya and Mibuchi back toward the way the came.

"W-wait! We can't be sure that they're actually dating!"

"Oh please, you saw how they acted on the court," Nebuya rolled his eyes.

"Bye bye everyone! See you all at Interhigh! If you get there, that is," Hayama yelled.

"But it's not confirmed yet!"

The three weird starters of the Rakuzan team disappeared down the pathway leaving behind a stunned group of teenagers.

Midorima pushed up his glasses and cleared his throat. "The gate is open already."

The rest of the group turned to face the green haired shooting wiz and stared at him with their mouths wide open, Takao included.

"Na, Shin-chan, is _this _what you were talking about?" Takao finally got enough composure to ask.

"Well, I didn't expect it to be revealed by them, but I guess this works too. I mean, it's less of a risk for our lives."

"You mean you _knew_?" asked Aomine incredulously.

"Yes. That's why I kept saying this is a waste of my time. But, I must admit, it is quite interesting to see the looks on your faces."

"I'm not convinced," Momoi felt like crying, "I don't believe those three buffoons. They were just messing with us."

"A-ah, Momoicchi," Kise could sense her tears about to break free, "let's calm down first okay?"

"I'm getting to the bottom of this," she barged into the manor and the rest followed behind her.

"Oh no. We have to get her quick, or she might get killed. And if Akashi finds out that we were all here, _we'd _all get killed too."

* * *

Akashi was in the middle of nipping at Kuroko's bare chest when he heard angry footsteps stomping about his home. _Who in the hell could that be?_ Something snapped in his head.

"Ah," Kuroko moaned and arched his back to get Akashi to continue what he'd been doing. But the redhead sat up and Kuroko's eyes opened wide.

"Why'd you stop?" He panted.

"We seem to have some visitors," Akashi's tone sounded just about ready to inflict major pain.

Kuroko sighed and put on his shirt before zipping his pants up. Akashi walked out and Kuroko scrambled to call him back.

"Ah, Akashi-kun, you don't have your shirt on!"

"What the fuck are you all doing here?" Akashi yelled at the crowd of people struggling to keep a five-foot-three-inch girl from charging at the redhead in rage.

"Akashi...kun?" Kuroko gasped when he saw the whole Seirin team and the Generation of Miracles there. It had been bad enough when Murasakibara and Himuro caught the two in a compromising position, but now, practically everyone he knew was there. _How embarrassing_.

"Tetsu-kun?" Momoi was near tears, "What's going on between you two?"

Akashi pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to deal with this right now. All he wanted was a peaceful three day weekend with his beloved Kuroko without any interruptions. He even went through the trouble of making sure that no servants would disturb them. But no, here they were, just about to get to the _good _part and they were interrupted by people who didn't even live in Kyoto. It was just his luck.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko wrapped his hand around the shirtless one's wrist, "Please calm down."

Akashi sighed and his eyes softened when he looked at the other's face. "Tetsuya, I don't want to deal with these people. Make them leave before I do something I'm going to regret later."

"Understood. Go back to your room and rest," Then he leaned up and whispered in his ear, "We'll continue when they're gone."

Akashi nodded and closed the door harshly behind him.

* * *

"So that's the truth," Kuroko finished explaining.

The Seirin team was staring with mouths agape at Kuroko, all the while their cheeks were tinged with a soft pink color. Momoi calmed down by then but she still had a deep frown etched into her beautiful face.

"How long did you say it was again?"

"Since middle school. Actually, I was quite surprised you didn't figure it out. Akashi-kun was quite... bold," Kuroko blushed. Kise and Aomine both sputtered incoherently.

"Those two are idiots. I had my suspicions of course. I just didn't want to ask. It's not my business after all. Murasakibara knew as well. Even way back then. He decided not to comment on it either though, but that's probably just because he doesn't care about anything else except his stomach."

"Ah, yeah, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko's blush deepened at the memory, "Anyway, if you would all kindly leave. Akashi-kun doesn't like being made to wait for too long. Also, I can't guarantee your safety if you don't leave soon."

"T-tetsu," Aomine stuttered, "You're being serious?"

"Have I ever lied, Aomine-kun?"

"B-but, Kurokocchi, this is... this is—"

"Insane, unexpected, abnormal? Well, in that case aren't we all? Please leave everyone. I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but even I would like some alone time with Akashi-kun."

"I... just, Tetsu-kun," Momoi finally found enough strength to speak, "Do... do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Does... Does he love you?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

* * *

Kuroko opened the door and saw that the redhead captain had fallen asleep on his bed. Crawling beside him, he wrapped his arms around the other's torso and snuggled against the bare back.

"Did they leave, Tetsuya?" Akashi's voice was hoarse and groggy.

"Yeah," Kuroko nodded, "I'm sure you're really tired so if you want we can just sleep now."

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry if I scared you. I was just mad that—"

"Akashi-kun doesn't need to explain. I was mad too. Sleep. We'll just continue tomorrow," Kuroko laughed. Akashi turned and faced the teal headed teen.

"Thank you, Tetsuya," he placed a kiss on the smaller one's forehead.

"You're welcome, Akashi-kun. Cuddling like this is nice too," Kuroko rested his head against the other's chest. Akashi hugged their bodies closer to each other.

"Yes. This is nice too."

* * *

**Author's note 2: **To be continued...? Should I? I kinda got lazy toward the end. Tell me what you think of the fluff! Too much? Too little? Want more hardcore stuff? (Lol, I say that like I can actually write decent smut) If I get enough demand I will write the Teacher-Student role play. LOL, that would be interesting for me to attempt to write.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **As promised. :D Thanks to the reviewers who wanted a sequel and to the one person that PMed me to continue :)

* * *

When Kuroko woke up the following morning, he was alone. _Had all that been a dream? _He asked himself. But when his eyes fluttered completely open, he realized that the room he was in was miles and miles away from his small and cramped light blue room in his small and cramped home in Tokyo. This room was spacious. Wide. Neat. Cold. _And, _Kuroko thought with a shiver, _empty._ As if there had been no one that was living there. There were only the bare essentials. A huge bed, a small dresser, a low table with a plush red rug underneath, and a few books that were neatly stacked in a pile in a corner next to a red bean bag chair.

Kuroko, though thoroughly disturbed at his lover's room's lack of personality(but it may very well _be _in Akashi's personality to have so very little of himself in his own room), smiled at the captain's affinity for the color red. Kuroko realized that he too was _slightly_(no understatement whatsoever) attached to his own teal blue color. All of his things were sky-blue themed, his phone, his sports bag, his room, his bed sheets, even his toothbrush. Sometimes, he wondered if the reason why he chose Seirin was because of the teal blue lining of their gakuran uniforms. Then he shook his head with a small smile on his lips.

Carefully peeling himself off of the large bed, he stared at the bare walls, they had also been that same shade of red that Kuroko so loved about his captain, but spotted with dots of intricately designed gold patterns of a dragon's body. It was captivating, like the older teen's eyes. Red and gold. The colors Kuroko associated with fear. With respect. With awe. With love.

He padded his way to the bathroom that was attached to the redhead's room. It was also themed with that same golden dragon pattern. The bathroom had many more things in it than Akashi's room. Shampoo and shower gel bottles were placed in a holder next to the detachable shower head. There were some untouched magazines in a magazine rack on the floor by the door to the tiny walled-off section that was the toilet. The mirror was large and covered almost an entire wall on its own with the sink and counter covering the parts of the wall that the mirror wasn't.

It wasn't too large, but it was big enough to fit a two-person jacuzzi, which was embedded on the black tiled floor next to a ceiling to floor window that overlooked the backyard of the grand estate. It too was untouched. Kuroko washed his face and, with a clean towel that was folded along with many other rolls of towels on a tray next to the sink, wiped the droplets of water off.

Wondering where his boyfriend was, Kuroko made his way out of the redhead's room and tried to remember the way back to the kitchen, where he would most likely be. He didn't have to remember how to get to the kitchen, all he had to do was follow the delicious scent wafting in the air.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said when he saw his lover standing by the stove with a red apron on, "you look cute."

"Cute isn't something I hear as a description of me often," Akashi smiled, "Good morning to you too, Tetsuya."

"Ah. Good morning."

"I'm making you eat most of this too," Akashi teased as he turned off the burner.

Kuroko pouted. Akashi went over and ruffled his boyfriend's ever-unruly bed-hair, "If we're talking about 'cute,' I think you're more adorable than I can ever hope to be."

"That's not true. Akashi-kun can be quite adorable himself. I'm sure your teammates think so too."

"Hn... Though, if they ever mention that to me I doubt they'll live to tell the tale."

"Quite true. But it's not uncommon, Akashi-kun. Plenty of people think you're cute. Your personality included. At least, the Generation of Miracles used to think so."

"Have you forgotten, Tetsuya? The Generation of Miracles are idiots."

"Hmm.. aren't you insulting yourself by saying that?"

"Who said I _wasn't _an idiot?"

"But you aren't, you're one of the smartest people I know," Kuroko was confused at this point.

"I'm always an idiot for you."

Kuroko blushed and hid his face. _How can you say the most embarrassing things and still keep a straight face?_ He cursed his cheeks for being too quick to blush.

"See, you're cuter than I am," Akashi poked Kuroko's cheek.

"Shut up," the embarrassed boy was still covering his face.

* * *

"What would you like to do today?" Akashi asked as he watched Kuroko struggle to finish the last few bites of the meal prepared in front of him.

"Oh this is torture," Kuroko mumbled to himself, "I-I don't know, Akashi-kun, what would you like to do today?"

"Hmm..." Akashi pretended to think as he continued to enjoy Kuroko's despair. The boy was down to his final bite.

"C-can I stop now, please? I feel like my stomach is going to burst," Kuroko pleaded. When Akashi didn't respond, he groaned and lifted the last bite up to his lips.

"..." Feeling sorry for him, Akashi took the spoon that Kuroko was about to place in his mouth and chomped on it. "It's good."

"Akashi-kun..."

"You did well, Tetsuya," Akashi patted the younger one's head. Kuroko closed his eyes and nuzzled himself closer to the warm hand. The redheaded demon felt a twinge at his heart and a twitch somewhere much _lower_.

"... Did you bring your homework with you, Tetsuya?"

"Home... work?" Kuroko tilted his head to the side, having completely forgotten their exchange the other day, with a cute expression on his face which only served to make Akashi feel more... aroused.

"I know what to do today."

* * *

Kuroko brought his books out and laid them out on the table. Still clueless as to what the redhead was planning, he brought out his pencil bag and dug out an eraser and a light blue mechanical pencil.

"I was wondering if Akashi-kun could help me with English first," Kuroko pointed at the English text book.

"Hm, well, let's do a few _exercises _then," Akashi smirked, "Oh, and call me 'sensei'."

"Sensei?" Kuroko, slowly remembering their little banter(finally), blushed, "I didn't think we were seriously going to do this whole teacher-student play thing."

"... Well, I don't see the reason why not," Akashi wrapped his arms around Kuroko's waist from behind and latched his lips onto his 'student's ear and licked at the shell, making him shudder.

"I'm not going to learn anything, am I?" Kuroko laughed.

"Maybe. But you never know. You might learn a few English phrases or two. I'll teach you along the way," Akashi trailed kisses down the other's neck.

"Aww, I should have brought glasses for you to wear," Kuroko said with slight disappointment in himself.

"It's alright, I forgot about the skirt anyway," Akashi sucked at Kuroko's pulse and the boy tilted his head to the side to give the redhead access to more flesh.

"Nnnn, and I was _so _looking forward to wearing one too," Kuroko brought his hands up and tangled them in red locks.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Akashi lightly bit at the junction that joined the tealhead's neck and shoulder.

"Ah! No, I'm genuinely disappointed, Akashi-sensei, I kinda wanted to try it."

"How dirty," Akashi gently turned Kuroko's face toward his own, "Shall I punish my student for having such _lewd _fantasies?"

Their lips crashed and molded against each other passionately. They moved in sync with each other and tongues almost immediately delved into each other's mouths, already having memorized the landscape by heart. They only broke apart when the need for air became too great.

"A-akashi-sensei, I've been a_ bad_ boy, teach me how to be _good_," Kuroko knew exactly how to turn his redhead on, it didn't matter that what he was saying was embarrassing anymore. He himself was horny and he didn't care about anything else.

"With _pleasure_," Akashi lifted the teen easily onto his lap and made Kuroko straddle him, with his thighs on either side of Akashi. Then he kissed the smaller one hungrily as he snaked his hand under the other's shirt.

"Ahn," Kuroko broke the kiss to moan out loud when a skillful and calloused hand rubbed and pinched at his nipple. Akashi licked his way down to Kuroko's collar bone and made his mark there, the first of many. Kuroko ground his bottom against the redhead's crotch and both of them had to bite back a moan at the friction.

"Impatient, are we?" Akashi grinned, "Lift up your arms."

Doing as he was told, Kuroko lifted up both of his arms over his head and waited for his lover to slide his shirt off of him. Akashi continued to nip and bite at the toned chest, making more red marks on the pale skin. Kuroko dug his fingers in the captain's hair again as his head dipped back in pleasure when a warm tongue suckled at his nipple.

Hands trailed down the younger one's sides and fingers hooked onto khaki cargo shorts before pulling them down. Akashi shifted his attention to the other nipple and continued the gradual descent of his fingers.

"Sit up a bit," Akashi mumbled against Kuroko's flesh and again, the other complied to the instructions and sat up on his knees to let the older one pull his shorts down to reveal his hard manhood. Akashi had to look at the engorged flesh, he couldn't help himself. Kuroko felt self conscious and kissed Akashi's lips, letting his tongue run over the other's before pulling away and gazing at the heterochromatic orbs.

"Don't just stare at it, Akashi-sensei."

Akashi gulped a lump down his throat before smirking at his 'student', "Tell me what you'd like for me to do."

"W-what?" Kuroko was taken aback.

"As a punishment, I won't touch you, or do anything to you unless you specifically tell me what to do," Akashi leaned in closer to whisper in the boy's ear, "And since we're on the subject, you have to say it in English."

"T-that's mean," Kuroko stared at the other in shock.

"Those are my terms."

Kuroko bit his lip, glancing between his aching erection and his demon lover, before he sighed, "_Please_," he began in a heavily accented English, "_Touch me._"

"_Touch you where?_" Akashi asked back in a very near flawless American accent.

Kuroko took the other's hand and brought it to the now twitching erection, "_Here_."

"_Gladly_."

"Ah!" Kuroko gasped when Akashi tugged at the member abruptly before slowing down into a gradual pace, pumping up and down, careful not to hurt the one on his lap. Kuroko clutched at the other's shoulders when the redhead's thumb swiped over the wetness leaking out of the tip and smeared it all over the head.

"Nnn, Akashi-kun—"

"Akashi-_sensei_," the captain corrected.

"A-akashi-sensei," Kuroko grit his teeth together when the 'teacher' lightly squeezed him, "Go faster."

"_I'm sorry, what?_"

Kuroko groaned and rested his forehead against Akashi's shoulder, "_Faster_." _  
_

"_No 'please', _Tetsuya?"

"_Faster, please,_" Kuroko grunted. Akashi was enjoying this way too much. He sped up his pace, pumping and squeezing harder and faster.

"Ahhh, so good, it feels so good Akashi-kun. Don't stop." Right at those words, the hand stopped moving and Kuroko's head whipped up and he glared at the redhead.

"Why did you stop?"

"_English_, Tetsuya."

"_Please_," Kuroko frowned and struggled with the right words, "_Keep going_."

"_I'm getting rather tired of touching you here,_" Akashi's hand gave the still-erect member a light squeeze one last time before moving to Kuroko's butt, "_How about here? I'm sure you're itching to have something inside_." Akashi's finger prodded the tight ring of muscle which twitched in anticipation as the finger circled around it.

A thought occurred to the tealhead as he got up off of Akashi and got on his knees with his butt facing the older one.

"_Oh? What's this?_"

"Akashi-sensei, _Lick me here_," Kuroko propped himself up with one hand and used his free hand to spread the cheeks apart and show Akashi his twitching hole. Akashi bit his lip at the overly erotic visual. _Why didn't we think of role play before? _He practically ripped off his own shirt and discarded the unnecessary piece of cloth somewhere to the side before crawling closer to the teen.

"_Here?_" Akashi brought his face up close and gave the slit a tentative lick.

"_Yes,_" Kuroko's breath hitched.

"_Does it feel good here, _Tetsuya?" Akashi's tongue swirled around the hole.

"_Yes._"

The redhead captain pulled the cheeks apart with his own hands and stuck his tongue in the hole, wriggling it inside causing the tealhead's hips to buck backwards slightly.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko moaned as the tongue went in as deep as it could, "C-can we stop with the role playing? Trying to think in English is beginning to hurt my brain," Kuroko managed to say in between pants.

"On one condition," Akashi stopped his ministrations and replied in Japanese, "I get to do whatever I want, and you will do whatever I say."

"Isn't that how it always is?"

Akashi just smirked in response.

"Come here, Tetsuya," Akashi beckoned for the other to crawl over to him, which he did. Kuroko's hands quickly found the redhead's zipper and undid the other's pants before Akashi could even tell him to do so. The tealhead could see the bulge through the boxers and he saw a wet spot in the middle. Licking his lips in anticipation, he pulled down the other's boxers and marveled at the sight.

"Suck me."

"I don't have to be told twice, Akashi-kun," Kuroko's lips wrapped around the tip as he looked up at his lover. Akashi stared down into ice-blue orbs and lovingly threaded his fingers into light blue tresses. Kuroko gave a particularly hard suck, causing the ever-composed captain to wince in pleasure and bite his lips to keep a moan from escaping through them.

Licking up and down the shaft, as though it were a huge, slippery, and warm popsicle, Kuroko closed his eyes and focused on giving the redhead as much pleasure as he possibly could.

"T-tetsuya," Akashi grit his teeth, "Bring your other end over here," Akashi meant for Kuroko to bring his ass closer to his hands so he could play with it. Kuroko complied, laying sideways on the ground with his head practically resting on the captain's lap as he continued to lip, nip, and suck at his erection. The redhead's arm stretched to reach the bluenette's butt and as soon as fingers found the hole they were looking for, they dived right in, stretching, prodding, and pumping into it.

Kuroko moaned against the organ next to his mouth and sent vibrations up Akashi's spine. Fingers plunged deeper and deeper until the tip of one managed to graze that tiny bundle of nerves that sent Kuroko's head reeling. Lights flashed from behind closed eyelids and Kuroko could no longer continue licking Akashi's length.

"A-Akashi-kun, n-no more," Kuroko panted, "No more teasing please. I want you, now."

The redhead could no longer keep that infallible smirk on his face; he wanted it too. He was so desperate to have Kuroko's tight walls clamped on him that he decided to stop teasing the poor teen, as fun as the act was.

"Come sit on my lap again, Tetsuya," Akashi's voice was hoarse and almost breathless. Kuroko climbed onto the redhead and placed his butt directly on top of the throbbing and leaking erection.

"I," Akashi panted into Kuroko's ear, "want you to ride me."

Kuroko flushed an even deeper red at the words when they finally registered in his lust clouded brain. But nevertheless, the bluenette nodded and slowly brought his hips down, feeling the tip slip through the hole easily. The rest of the length was harder to push through. It had been so long since he'd had something that big in there so it hurt, a lot.

Tears squeezed out of the corner of his eyes and dropped onto the redhead's bare shoulder. Akashi lovingly kissed the tears away and whispered soothing words to the tealhead's ear.

"You alright?"

Kuroko could barely nod, but he did so anyway to reassure his lover that he was just fine. Once he had the length completely sheathed within him, he waited for himself to adjust to the feeling before experimentally lifting his body up and bringing it back slowly down. The action made Akashi want to let go of all control and just take the boy by the hips and ram into the hot tightness over and over again, but he had to remind himself that doing so would probably injure his lover and that the last thing he wanted was to hurt Kuroko.

Kuroko repeated the gesture but this time, he brought himself down faster and harder than previously. The boy on his lap shifted his hips slightly and once again lifted himself up and brought himself back down.

"AHN!" Kuroko found it. _He found his own sweet spot_, Akashi thought with wry amusement.

"Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun!" the tealhead recited, like a mantra, over and over again. Akashi was softly moaning against the other's shoulder while Kuroko clenched around him and sent waves of pleasure that pooled in the form of white heat in the base of his abdomen.

They were both close. Akashi felt it as Kuroko's movements became more erratic, desperate. He too couldn't stop himself from meeting Kuroko's thrusts halfway.

"Tetsuya," Akashi groaned, "I'm about to—"

"AHH!" Kuroko cut him off with a loud moan—one of the few times that Akashi allowed himself to be cut off in mid sentence—and released himself, soiling both of their tummies and chests with ribbons of semen. Not too soon after, Akashi too unloaded his seed inside his lover.

* * *

Both of them fell asleep immediately after their activity and when Akashi woke up, he found himself underneath a sprawled, naked, sweaty, and sticky Kuroko. _I'm still inside him_, he chuckled to himself and gently pulled out, fluids leaked out and dirtied the floor.

_We seriously just had sex on my bedroom floor, _Akashi thought. _Have to clean this up later._

When he realized that he couldn't get up without having to wake the smaller teen on top of him, he decided to gently sit up and cradle the boy, hoping that he wouldn't wake up. Miraculously, the boy didn't even stir as Akashi easily lifted him up, bridal style, and carried him to the bathroom to clean themselves off.

Akashi lowered the boy in his arms and settled him comfortably in the jacuzzi before turning the taps on, making sure to test the water temperature before getting in on the other side and laying back with a sigh. He ran a hand through his own hair and glanced at the still sleeping Kuroko. He smiled and reached over to brush away a few stray strands of hair and watched as the younger one scrunched his eyes and grunted before two ice-blue orbs revealed themselves.

"Akashi-kun?" Kuroko rubbed the sleep away from his eyes.

"Good morning Tetsuya, or should I say, good evening?"

"W-what time is it?"

"I am not entirely sure. Nor does it really matter."

"I... guess. How did I get here?"

"I carried you."

"You should have woken me up," Kuroko frowned, not liking it whenever Akashi had to push himself for his sake.

"I wanted to carry you. Besides, you probably can't walk right now."

Kuroko's cheeks flared up, remembering their little play earlier.

"Just relax now, the water should fill up soon, and then, we can get clean."

"... Shouldn't we have waited until the water actually filled the tub before getting in?"

"My bathroom, my rules. Plus, this way is nice too," Akashi repeated Kuroko's words from yesterday.

"Ah... This way is nice too," Kuroko smiled and mimicked Akashi's response.


End file.
